Doc's Angels
"Doc's Angels" is the eleventh episode of Season 3 of Z Nation and the thirty-nine episode of the series overall. It first aired in the United States on November 25, 2016 at 8/7c . Plot Synopsis Doc's in a field with a handheld radio, listening to a rather sultry female voice recite Edgar Allan Poe's "The Raven." He tracks the signal to its source, a radio antenna smack dab in the middle of a castle-like structure. He enters the surrounding garden, which has been decorated with flamboyant DIY love and care and is infested with zombies. Some of them are impervious to gunfire, as they're covered head to toe in beads and bling, making them bulletproof. The zombies are also somewhat domesticated, as they don't so much try to eat Doc as kind of rough him up a bit. As Doc loses consciousness, he gets a look at the ladies of the house: Sarah, Linda and Camilla, who look like all sorts of delicious crazy trouble. Doc gets the special treatment as their guest of honor. He wakes up in a lush bedroom atop a quilted blanket, wearing what looks like hand-knitted clothes. The three women attend to his every comfort, even grooming him and putting his shaggy locks into a manbun. There's plenty of succulent stew to eat and sweet dandelion wine to sip. This is all well and good, but Doc needs to use their radio to try to contact Citizen Z. The ladies claim the thing is solar-powered and doesn't always work too well, but a sly camera pan to underneath the table reveals the wires are completely severed. Unaware of any possible danger for now, Doc enjoys the company of his hosts as they wait for morning to see if the radio works with the rising sun. Sarah delights in showing off her beautifully decorated if somewhat macabre scrapbook. Camilla seduces with a passionate recitation of Edna St. Vincent Millay's "I Will Put Chaos into 14 Lines," accompanied by Linda's skilled organ playing.And the four of them wake up in bed together the next morning. Suddenly, Doc hears a transmission from Kaya on his portable radio. He runs to the transmitter, hoping that it's now holding a solar charge. Doc gets on the horn and tries to contact Kaya, but soon discovers the broken wires under the table. Suddenly, Linda bursts in and attacks, prompting Doc to retreat back to the house. Camilla, Linda and Sarah have decorated their abode with human skin, hair and bones. The sweet hashish they smoked last night is being grown out of the skull of some poor dude they keep in the basement. There are other prisoners, too, with their flesh and bodies being used to provide the ladies with their raw artistic materials. After Doc manages to free one of the prisoners, he returns to the living room, where he finds the three women wearing masks made of human skin and wielding some pretty scary-looking weapons. It looks like they want Doc to be their latest, uh, muse, but luckily the prisoners from the basement show up and attack, allowing Doc to retreat back to the radio tower and lock himself in. Doc manages to fix the radio and gets in contact with Citizen Z, who's surprised and delighted to be hearing from his old pal. Doc asks CZ to get an emergency message to Roberta: Lucy has been kidnapped by The Man, and he and Addy are in hot pursuit. Just then, Camilla, Linda and Sarah break down the door to the radio tower, but Doc has managed to scurry up the ladder to the top of the antenna. The ladies figure they'll just sit and wait; he'll have to come down eventually, right? Doc takes drastic measures as he kicks the support cable loose and begins rocking the antenna back and forth, eventually causing it to topple and land on the other side of the fence. "Peace out, bitches!" Doc exclaims as he runs through the field in his pink robe. Back at the Northern Light Listening Station, Kaya has managed to track The Man's latest cell phone transmission. Now they have his coordinates and Lucy's! All they have to do is get them to Roberta, though so far she's not responding to Citizen Z's calls. The episode ends with Doc stealing a bike from a zombie and taking off to reunite with Addy, whilst Sarah, Camilla and Linda put some hair from Doc's beard in Sarah's scrapbook to commemorate "the one that got away." Cast Main Cast * DJ Qualls as Citizen Z * Russell Hodgkinson as Doc * Ramona Young as Kaya Guest Starring * Debra Wilson as Linda * Annette Toutonghi as Sarah * Nadine Velazquez as Camilla Co-Stars * Cecil Cheeka as Kaskae * Erwin Galan as Half Skinned Man * Darlene Mccarty as Nana Uncredited * Keith Cox as Mr. Mittens Deaths * Mr. Fluffy (Confirmed Fate) * Socks (Confirmed Fate) * Rascal (Confirmed Fate) * Mr. Mittens (Confirmed Fate) * Pablo (Confirmed Fate) * Lisa (Confirmed Fate) * Half Skinned Man (Off-Screen) * Unnamed Two Survivors (Off-Screen) Memorable Quotes "Peace out, bitches!" - Doc Notes * First (and last) appearance of Camilla. * First (and last) appearance of Linda. * First (and last) appearance of Sarah. * First (and last) appearance of Half Skinned Man * Sarah says she had a third husband called Pablo and a niece Lisa. * Doc talks about his second wife. Image Gallery |-|Screencaps= ZNation gallery 311Recap 01.jpg ZNation gallery 311Recap 02.jpg ZNation gallery 311Recap 03.jpg ZNation gallery 311Recap 04.jpg ZNation gallery 311Recap 05.jpg ZNation gallery 311Recap 06.jpg ZNation gallery 311Recap 07.jpg ZNation gallery 311Recap 08.jpg ZNation gallery 311Recap 09.jpg ZNation gallery 311Recap 10.jpg ZNation gallery 311Recap 11.jpg ZNation gallery 311Recap 12.jpg ZNation gallery 311Recap 13.jpg ZNation gallery 311Recap 14.jpg ZNation gallery 311Recap 15.jpg ZNation gallery 311Recap 16.jpg ZNation gallery 311Recap 17.jpg ZNation gallery 311Recap 18.jpg ZNation gallery 311Recap 19.jpg ZNation gallery 311Recap 20.jpg ZNation gallery 311Recap 21.jpg ZNation gallery 311Recap 22.jpg ZNation gallery 311Recap 23.jpg ZNation gallery 311Recap 24.jpg ZNation gallery 311Recap 25.jpg ZNation gallery 311Recap 26.jpg ZNation gallery 311Recap 27.jpg ZNation gallery 311Recap 28.jpg ZNation gallery 311Recap 29.jpg Videos References